the_alliance_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of Darkness (LOD)
Lord of Darkness (otherwise known as LOD) was the leader of Team Infinity X until he was erased from history in a suicide attack on The Puppets. His beginnings are somehwat ambiguos, believed to have been created around the time of Morgoth, but it is assumed he (as well as Xagvin, DOL, AOD, BON, and COD) came from one original being who split into seven pieces of different attributes. He was largely uninvolved in the affairs of the multiverse during the events of First Earth, and only entered into the limelight towards the beginning of Second Earth. His big debut began with the creation of the Asylum, a prison used by Team Infinity X that he personally looked over in addition to being team leader. His next great accomplishment was his participation in the great Kenny war. During the Kenny war he actually kidnapped CT's daughter Terra to train her in the ways of darkness, later marrying her and having two kids. He later personally challenged Morgoth as well as fighting him with everyone else and survived the battle, stealing the Silmarils as well as his Hammer and Shield. He also took the One Ring from Sauron and Herobrine's Cloak from Herobrine making him the official Lord of Darkness. These were later stolen from him by his wife Terra under false pretenses. In Third Earth LOD didn't do much in terms of major battles, just helping along the way until he faced off against the Nightmarrion for the Puppets, and then being killed by the Puppets along with himself. Creation and Demise As stated before LOD has some ambiguous beginnings. It is believed he came from one original being that split into seven parts of light, darkness, nothingness, negativiry, positivity, dreams, and nightmares. LOD represented the darkness from this being, which was the largest and most powerful piece, and that is his source of life. He began around the time of Morgoth, be it at the same time or slightly after that, but pretty much during the beginning of the universe. That is all that is known, and much is just speculation, but more can be found in a place called the Vault, which has yet to be found by the Alliance. His demise began while trying to take his mind off of the death of his wife Terra. He wanted a mission of godly proportions so he spoke to Ozpin who told him of a disturbance in the multiverse that LOD had also noticed. Ozpin led him to a portal to the Void, the world between worlds, and home of the Puppets. He entered the portal and sought the Puppets to assist them somehow. They informed him of a creature terrorizing the multiverse called the Nightmarrion, and taking all of the power of the Puppets just to stop it from tearing it apart. He decided to take a swing at it to no avail, but he had another idea. He told the Puppets to fuse into one Grand Puppet to defeat the creature. They weakened it to the point that a single arrow from Cinder Fall could destroy it which she attempted to do to steal the creatures power. LOD saw this action and took the arrow for the Nightmarrion and stopping Cinder's plan. Unfortunately this also led him to be in a critical state which made his body react by absorbing all of the energy from the surrounding area. The Puppets threw him into a pocket dimension to die in peace but LOD had realized something. He had given the Puppets a way to defeat the Nightmarrion, saving the multiverse, and they just cast him aside. This coupled with the fact that his wife and kids were dead, his status as the Lord of Darkness was stolen from him and couldn't be returned, and he was losing lots of favor in the Alliance for a few understandable screw ups led him to take drastic measures and get things to go his way for once. He used Instant Transmission to teleport inside of the Grand Puppet which started to kill LOD as LOD was absorbing its energy from within. They both took each other out in blaze of glory, erasing them both from existence, never to return. The only trace left of LOD are his things, the memories of him, and the true versions of his twin ebony bastard swords. Family and Relationships LOD was married to Terra and had two children, named Ethan and Cynthia. Weapons and Items LOD uses a vast, vast selection of weaponry and items. His most common weapons to use are a pair of twin ebony bastard swords known together as Eternal Midnight. The list of all his other weapons and items are as follows: Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda, Harry Potter, Airbender, Transformers, Supernatural, Pokemon, Final Fantasy, RT Shows, Murdering Sock, Rusty Soccerball, copy ability Abilities LOD has many, many abilities that he can use, and many of them are quite useful. Others, not so much. Instant Transmission: A teleportation ability that can take the user anywhere as long as they have an image of that place in their head or an energy source to lock onto. Requires some amount of concentration to work. Dark Corridor: A pathway between worlds throught the Betwix Between that can be created with darkness. They only require an amount of dark power to be created Magic: The ability to cast spells like from the Harry Potter series. Needs a medium that channels magic to cast speels through. Bending: An ability that allows the control of the four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. Dark Copy: An ability that lets the user create dark versions of corporeal things such as weapons and armor, and even certain types of attacks just dark versions. Light/Dark Unlock/Lock: Using the power of the Keyblade the user can unlock and lock anything they want with some exceptions such as time locks. Phsyiology LOD doesn't really have a species per se, he just was one day and everyone just accepted that. If he had to be defined as something it would be something unique and also unnamed. Like a Being of the Dark, Unknown Class. In all respects he is Saiyan in physiology with the enhanced strength, but also has a lot of latent magical powers which could be attributed to any number of species. However, we will say Saiyan because of a natural ability to go Super Saiyan. Strength Speed LOD's Speed